


再过四年

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

岁月如梭，白驹过隙。一想到这几年的生活阿山的脑袋瓜里总会冒出这类形容词。还有什么光阴似箭什么时不我待，就连“二十念为一瞬二十瞬为一弹指”这种句子都蹦出来了。好友听他说完后眨巴眨巴眼睛，问，你……这是哪根筋不对了？阿山翻了个白眼，反问，难道你不觉得特别有禅意吗？好友撇了撇嘴角回答道，禅意我是没觉出来，倒是觉得你越发神不叨叨。

“懂个屁，边儿玩儿去。”

阿山长腿一蹬，转椅呲溜回了办公桌前。半晌，掌根杵着下巴叹了口长长的气，说：“我就是觉得时间过得太快了，四年了，四年，你懂吗？四，年。”

坐在隔壁工位的好友一脸“这人没救”，凉兮兮揶揄道：“是是是，我不懂，我又没对象，我懂什么啊我。”

阿山抿着唇角笑得像偷了鸡的黄鼠狼——不，是拐跑小狐仙的守山人。他拿起手机解了锁，今日提醒事项明晃晃横在屏幕中间，上书三个大字：毕业日。

他的小狐仙今天就大学毕业了，这个点估计正坐在台下听校长演讲。本来想着去参加小狐仙的毕业典礼，可是小狐仙说狐仙爸爸要来，让爸爸看见有点儿……反正让阿山别去，晚上再见。阿山也知道跟家里出柜不是件容易的事，明白小狐仙的难处，摆出云淡风轻的表情示意自己冇所谓，大不了……

“大不了晚上你让我爽一爽就算安慰我了。”

前晚跟小狐仙颠鸾倒凤几回合，两人都累得直喘粗气，尤其小狐仙，软得像滩泥似的趴在阿山胸口。听他又在口头耍流氓，小狐仙用他那双下三白眼睛瞪了眼阿山，啪，一掌拍在阿山脑门上，特清脆。

“……个老流氓。”

阿山不气反笑，捏着小狐仙的手指尖咬了一口，翻身压在人身上继续发情。

末了，小狐仙实在是受不了了，哭得眼睛红红鼻尖红红，哭唧唧求阿山别弄了明天还要见导师。阿山咬着小狐仙的肩膀狠狠抽插几下，一边享受湿软小穴的剧烈抽搐，一边压在敏感点上射精。

小狐仙突然睁圆眼睛，打了个哆嗦，淡黄色液体从铃口涌了出来，顺着腰线流在床单上。阿山怔愣一下，捏住小狐仙下身那根东西甩了甩，惊讶道，尿了啊……

小狐仙羞愤不已，打开阿山的手又拽起被子盖过头顶，任由男人说破嘴皮子都不理会。

阿山心虚，见哄得不管用，干脆把小狐仙卷吧卷吧连被子一起公主抱到浴室，小狐仙跟紫菜卷似的，只露出一双眼睛在阿山怀里踢腿蹬脚，嚷嚷，你想热死我吗！阿山轻飘飘回道，我不想热死你，我想干死你。

“……流氓！”

前晚春情历历在目，阿山想着，笑得像痴汉。好友见他发春，踹了脚他的椅子，拿笔头敲了敲电脑屏幕说，你今天搞不完还约个屁的会。阿山的注意力终于回到图纸上，哀嚎一声，妈的，工作耽误老子恋爱。

倏地，他又抬起头，抄起手机在相册里选了张照片给小狐仙发过去，而后咬着嘴角嘿嘿淫笑。可是等了好久也没等来回信，打电话过去，电脑女声告诉他“您拨打的用户已关机”。

关机？那照片收没收到啊？亏自己选了张最色的呢……

热恋维持四年的阿山先生一点儿都没有照片才是关机导火线的自觉。

再说回小狐仙这边厢。

校长在台上发表长篇大论，左边坐着同学，后面坐着同学，老师坐前面，爸爸坐右边，他前后左右都被包夹，所以当点开阿山发来的照片后能控制住没骂一个“操”字已经很不错了。

手机攥在手里被当作那个老流氓的孽根，小狐仙恨不能现在就打车过去废了那东西。爸爸余光瞟见他挺扭曲的一张脸，悄声问，怎么了勋勋？不舒服吗？小狐仙扯开嘴角假笑，我很好，爸，你看我笑得多高兴。老爷子盯着儿子突然抽抽两下的额角青筋，心说不就大学毕业吗，怎高兴得都开始抽抽了？正打算多问几句，那边校长已经结束讲话，接下来是本届毕业生代表上台发言。

毕业生代表就是小狐仙本仙。成绩优异，帅的一批，混血，外交官老爹，集人间时髦值于一身。单是走上台这一段路都惹来议论纷纷，等他在台上站定，咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓，相机闪光灯快闪瞎人眼。阵仗堪比大明星走秀站台。

小狐仙也挺有派头，头发梳三七开，抹了发蜡梳了造型，剪裁合身的西装是爸爸回英国后特地跑了趟萨尔维街，找了家百年老店的祖传老裁缝手工定做，虽然被学士服遮去大半，但架不住西装自带发光效果，有人在底下小声议论，瞧那身西服，估计比我的限量A锥都贵。这话要让阿山听见，八成呵呵一笑，然后回一句那是你没看见领带夹，比你八百双限量A锥都贵。

为什么那么贵？因为是手工做的啊，天上地下独一份的，他朴灿烈亲自设计的。

珠宝设计和园林工程差了十万八千里远，这可难坏了阿山。四处找资料、请教内行人的辛苦就不提了，到该上阵画图纸的时候，阿山愁得头发都快掉光。

领带夹这东西一般都别在领带中间偏下的位置，阿山想，那不就被外套遮住了吗？世勋回他，那你不送不就行了，人都是已婚男士戴，我就参加个毕业典礼，戴领带夹太夸张了。阿山才不管什么国际默认的佩戴规矩，掐了把世勋没二两肉的脸蛋，严肃又固执地说，老子让你戴你就戴，哪儿那么多废话。小狐仙刨开他，揉了揉被掐疼的脸，嘟嘟囔囔道，个糟老头子说不通。当晚，阿山压着世勋一边往里顶一边喘着粗气问，我是不是糟老头子，嗯？小狐仙让他顶得魂儿都快没了，边哭边讨饶，阿山哥哥我错了，你别弄那儿了。阿山哥哥心满意足，掐着小狐仙的细腰射了人一屁股精液。

这么前前后后倒腾了半年，终于赶在毕业典礼前一周完成了这份特别礼物。

那天晚上，阿山死乞白赖缠着世勋非要让人试穿西服给他看，还要戴上他送的领带夹。世勋被他缠得没办法，穿戴整齐，小白杨一般站在他面前。那天晚上的小狐仙不像今天毕业典礼梳了油头还板着脸——发丝垂顺，眉眼深邃，再配上有些无可奈何的表情，恍惚间，阿山觉得自己回到了初遇小狐仙那一刻——

烈日，爬墙虎，二楼紧闭的玻璃窗，小狐仙站在玻璃窗后，看着阿山的眼睛茫然且空洞。

一见钟情，一眼万年，古人与姚若龙诚不欺他。

阿山缓缓眨动双眼，身体先于大脑行动扑倒了世勋。男孩子在他身下扭来扭去，直报怨他是随时随地发情的种马，让他起来嫌他弄皱了西服。阿山充耳不闻，指尖拨开挡住深邃双眼的额发，直勾勾看着那双眼睛，一直看进眼底。

“真快啊……”阿山叹息道，“几年了，四年还是五年？”

小狐仙明白他在说什么，停下挣扎动作，放松身体，轻声说：“五年。”

五年，足够婴儿成长为幼童，足够葡萄树结下累累果实，也足够他们重新认识一次，然后认真谈恋爱，然后——或许吧，就让他期望一回——然后就这样直到彼此老去。

阿山趴下来，脸埋进世勋颈窝，说话声便显得闷闷的：“太快了，我总以为是昨天。”总以为从那个女人手里抢走你还是昨天的事。

“可我已经过完23岁生日了。”

小狐仙的声线奶唧唧的，即便他已经23岁，但那股子腔调并没有跟着他的年龄一起成长，这是阿山的心头珍宝，每每在床上欢好时，奶唧唧的呻吟声总会让他发疯，让他恨不能死在小狐仙身上。

倏地，阿山抬起头，问：“真要继续读研啊？”

这话说得，简直废话。约莫两个月前就通过复试了，现在就等着拿毕业证书然后过完暑假去学校报道。

阿山自己也知道刚才问得是废话，讪讪揉了揉鼻尖，说：“我就是想你读研以后又要回学校住，咱俩又得分开……”

男人一番心思世勋哪里不明白——大学四年除了节假日、除了加班、除了爸爸回来，两人很少能在阿山的公寓过夜，如今瞧见男人好像小孩子那样撒娇，世勋没来由一阵心软，可是……

“分开就分开呗，读书重要同居重要？”  
唔……当然是读书重要了。

“那不就行了，万般皆下品惟有读书高，朴设计师怎连这个道理都不懂。”

朴设计师哀嚎遍野，泄愤似的咬了口小狐仙的鼻尖。余光瞟见小狐仙眼底藏不住的狡黠神色，脑袋瓜灵光一闪，朴设计师回过味了。

“又坑我，当我不知道研究生不用住宿啊？”

于是，面前一双深邃眉眼立时笑弯，好似天边悬挂的下弦月，泛着柔和光芒跃进阿山眼底。他看得喜欢，凑上去吻了又吻。鸦羽似的睫毛扑闪扑闪，弄痒了嘴唇，害心里泛起痒意。先熟门熟路脱了自己的衣服，就剩条内裤，包着一团鼓囊囊的二两肉。小狐仙还穿着狐仙爸爸买来的高定西装，虽然阿山很想玩制服play，但是过几天就是毕业典礼，弄脏西服的话，小狐仙会咬人的。便又仔仔细细替小狐仙脱干净。暖黄灯光下，白净颀长的身体赤裸着，下面那根东西也半抬了头，颤巍巍立在那儿，从顶端到根部都是诱人的浅红色。阿山舔了舔嘴角，埋头含住。

世勋呜咽一声，顺从张开双腿由着男人舔弄伺候。热乎乎的舌头直直舔过他的东西，再含住囊袋吸吮，一双手也极富技巧性的揉捏腿根，那处皮肉立时泛了红，后穴张开一丝缝，无声诱惑男人进去狠狠操干。

小狐仙咬着手指喘粗气，黏糊糊奶唧唧喊了声阿山哥哥，话音没落，后穴就被阿山的手指顶开，内里软肉咬住手指，连指根都吃了进去。男人熟练地抠弄扩张，穴里渗出淫水，动作间发出咕啾咕啾的声响，和小狐仙的淫叫一样好听。

阿山彻底没了耐心，直起腰，压着人腿根，扶着鸡巴往穴里塞。那么粗大一根东西又热又硬撑开了穴眼儿，还会突突直跳，小狐仙倒抽口气，眼神都散了，敞开身体随便阿山翻来覆去地操。要么趴着，要么骑乘，脆弱部位被男人操得红肿外翻，淫水挤出来滴滴答答流在床单上。男人拿指尖沾了一些，像涂口红那样涂在小狐仙嘴唇上，低低说起荤话。

“勋勋里面好紧，吸着哥哥呢……”

小狐仙用红通通的眼睛乜他一眼，搡了他一把，嘟嘟哝哝道：“流氓……就、就会欺负人……”

殊不知自己一番举动落在男人眼里便是调情，才滑下去的手重又被抬起，被宽厚手掌抱着放去嘴边，一根一根亲过去。

“你干嘛……怪肉麻的……”

小狐仙口是心非，也不抽回手，任由男人将他的手指舔得湿漉漉。

“没办法啊……”阿山叹了口气，“谁让我喜欢你呢？”说着，抱起小狐仙的屁股再重重放下，鸡巴直直压在穴里敏感处，小狐仙打了个哆嗦，精水射在阿山小腹上，穴眼儿也夹着鸡巴抽搐痉挛。

阿山爽得头皮都发麻，把人放下再翻过去背对自己，掐着小狐仙的小细腰，一下接一下往里顶。又觉着掐腰不过瘾，一双手在光洁后背摸来摸去，弹钢琴似的敲着脊椎骨。那地方神经密布自然敏感至极，虽然还是高潮后的不应期，但小狐仙哪里受得了这种撩拨，腰软了，手脚也软了，趴在那儿被阿山当马骑，骑在他屁股上前后晃动，又用画圈方式操穴，生生把紧窄小穴操得松垮湿软，合都合不拢。

双人床吱呀作响，混着男人的粗喘声，混着小狐仙呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟声，满室旖旎春光。

末了，小狐仙求男人别射进去，说什么清理会很麻烦。男人向来不信这种借口，气喘吁吁反驳，麻烦个屁，老子给你清理。说是这样说，也的确会这样做，可是……可是真让这人清理指不定又要被摁着再来一次。他好累的，明天还要准备毕业典礼的演讲稿，照这样折腾下去准保要在床上睡一整天。

小狐仙扭身吻了吻男人的嘴角，哑着嗓子说，我给哥哥口出来，行吗？

怎么不行，太他妈行了。

小狐仙难得主动，阿山何乐不为。从湿软穴眼儿里抽出硬胀器官，一手掐着小狐仙的下巴，虚着眼睛说，全都吃进去。

那么大那么硬的一根东西将嘴巴填得满满的，嘴角都撑得好酸，小狐仙一只手握住鸡巴根部，一只手虚虚扶着阿山的大腿，用他越来越娴熟的口活技巧嘬吸舔弄。

两个人在一起四年，有性关系五年，小狐仙被阿山调教的几乎什么都会，知道用舌尖戳马眼会让男人爽到倒抽冷气，也知道拿舌头舔过冠状沟能激得男人抓住他头发死命往胯下摁，再加上那份爱到骨子里的心情，才舔了一会儿阿山就想射。

“好吃吗？”阿山喘着粗气问。

与生俱来的低音炮掺了情欲引起的慵懒，世勋听了，觉得穴里又开始发痒。夹了夹屁股，含糊不清回道：“好吃……喜欢吃哥哥的东西……”

阿山呼吸一滞，准备就这么射进小狐仙嘴里，却突然被推倒，小狐仙张开腿骑在他跨上，手伸到后面掰开穴眼儿就打算往下坐。

诶？不是不让射进去吗……

深邃眉眼冲阿山飞了个软趴趴的眼刀子，小狐仙捂住阿山的嘴，好半天才松开紧咬的下唇，一边抬屁股套弄鸡巴，一边气喘吁吁勒令阿山闭嘴。

算了，世勋想，睡就睡吧，反正死线是明晚十二点，反正春宵值千金。

反正……反正他喜欢他，好喜欢。

演讲完毕，世勋下意识摸了摸领带夹，隔着一层外套感受不来金属物件的温度，但想着是阿山亲手给他做的，便觉得那个小玩意儿特别暖，和那个夏天的烈日一样，和男人的情爱一样，暖得手脚俱发烫。

下了台第一件事就是打开手机，不出所料，短信和KKT消息爆炸，手机震了好半天才消停。世勋先看了眼爸爸，确定目光不在自己身上才点开消息细细看过去。无非是男人的“无病呻吟”，念叨他怎么不回消息，又问毕业典礼结束没、要不要去接，还问晚上想吃什么，西餐还是火锅还是私人小厨。他思忖片刻，回了一行简短字句便收起手机。

等了好久总算等来回音，铃声响起那一刻阿山蹭地就坐直，甚至屏息凝神，大气都不敢喘，做了几个深呼吸才敢点开回信，字数少得可怜的一条回信，他却笑得眼睛都眯起。看了眼手表，抓起车钥匙便打算早退。

“哪儿去！”好友伸腿挡住阿山，“图画完了吗就走？”

阿山长腿一跨跨了过去，边走边说明天再画买菜要紧。

又喂你家小狐仙啊？好友揶揄道。

可不，小狐仙钦点白葡萄酒烩青口和奶油意面，再不去海鲜市场就关门了。

“……个色老头子。”

“你想色还没人给你色，略略略——”

“滚，麻溜儿滚。”

阿山走一半又转回来，“下周末的乔迁饭记得来啊，带酒来。”

“……知道了知道了，just 消失——哎，地址还没发我呢！”

然而阿山已然坐着电梯消失，直奔小狐仙而去。

再再说回小狐仙这边厢。

毕业典礼结束了，乱哄哄的拍照时间结束了，人群散去，世勋和爸爸在校门口道别。

俩父子一个纯血高加索一个混血高加索，同样的身形挺拔五官英俊，往那儿一站就是一道靓丽风景线，惹来行人纷纷侧目。

“缺钱就跟我说。”

爸爸琢磨了半晌还是说了说惯的话。

世勋也习惯了，散养多年，父亲又是个内敛性子，别人爸说惯的关心言语他爸说不出来，他明白，也理解。嘿然一乐回道：“放心，我能照顾好自己。”

爸爸抬手揉了把世勋的发顶，又顿住，恍惚神色攀上眼角眉梢，“你都这么高了……”

“我都二十三了。”

“二十三了啊……真快，总觉得你还小，”爸爸在膝盖处比划了一下，“这么小的个头突然长这么高，太快了。”  
这话说得怎那么耳熟？啊，对了，那个男人也说过，尤其最近，经常抱着他絮叨时间过得太快，走走停停就过了四五年。

想起男人絮叨时的温柔眉眼，世勋侧头笑了下。

“笑什么？”

“没，没什么。”

没什么？没什么笑得一脸春心荡漾，知子莫若父这话可不是随便说说，但老爷子终究什么都没说，沉吟一下便打开车门，刚进去又退出来，手指尖点了点露出一角的领带夹，“找时间带他来见我。”

诶？

“你是我儿子，我还不知道你？”

世勋觉得挺害臊，掩藏四五年的心事一朝被爸爸知晓，并且顺势被出柜，一时间竟不知道说什么。

“是什么样的人？”爸爸又问。

世勋垂了眼帘想了片刻，回道：“特别好的一个人，特别……特别好。”

“那就好。”

能代替我照顾你，能让你笑，那就很好了。

“爸，下周末能赶回来吗？”

“怎么了？”

世勋捏了捏衣角，小心翼翼说：“我这不是要读研了吗，我们打算搬到一起住，就换了个大点儿的公寓，下周末有乔迁饭，您来吗？”

爸爸先是惊讶了一小会儿，而后轻轻点头，“我来。”

得去看看是什么样的男人能让他眼高于顶的儿子真心实意说一句“特别好”。

另外一边，还在海鲜市场挑选青口的男人尚且不知自己已经被“出卖”，只知道他家小狐仙点名要吃他做的白葡萄酒烩青口，一家家店铺挨个走过去，细细减了三四回才选好一口袋的海鲜。接下来要去买奶油意面的食材，得去趟超市，然后去朋友的店挑一瓶适合做菜的白葡萄酒。

一样接一样，阿山仔仔细细计划好，一边念叨一边往停车场走。车门打开的一瞬间，有什么亮晶晶的东西反射了太阳光，晃得阿山眼睛疼。循着光源看过去，一道熟悉身影钻进另一辆汽车。

阿山愣住了，愣愣看那辆车经过眼前，虽然车窗贴了黑色防晒膜，但他还是看清那张脸，看得非常清楚，清楚到四五年时光好似不存在过。至于主驾……阿山眯了眯眼睛，心头突突跳了两下。

回了公寓，小狐仙比阿山早回来，这会儿正翘着脚躺在沙发上啃苹果。见阿山回来，习惯性走过去接男人手里的大包小包。一边往该放的地方摆，一边轻飘飘告诉阿山下周末的乔迁饭还有人要来。

“谁？”

“我爸。”

咣当，刚摘下的手表掉在桌上，阿山紧张到手都不知往哪儿放。这就见岳父了？这就见岳父了！靠幺……现在装正经人还来得及不？

小狐仙却悠悠哉哉，悠悠哉哉反坐在椅子上，悠悠哉哉啃苹果。见阿山好半天没反应，抬脚用脚尖挠了挠男人的小腿，“跟你说话呢，听没听见？”

“听见了……”

“那就定了，多做两个菜，不要辛辣，我爸胃不好吃不了。”

“哎……”

小狐仙说完颠儿颠儿跑去客厅看电视，剩阿山在厨房局促不安，小媳妇儿似的。转瞬又想起方才在海鲜市场看到的那辆车，局促不安没了局促只有不安。抬眼望向客厅，他的小狐仙跟着电视里的综艺节目一起傻乐，没心没肺的模样。

时间的确流逝了，河流一般，不回头地朝着未知方向奔涌，但切切实实发生过的往事是河底的石头，河流带不走，永远都留在河底。

带不走的石头……这几年自己过得太好了，那些石头被忘得一干二净。他的小狐仙呢？现在笑得没心没肺，是也忘了那些石头吗？

阿山闭了闭眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。


	2. Chapter 2

毕业典礼之后，世勋基本没什么事可忙碌了，一天天闲得很，闲的发慌。这人啊，一闲下来就想找事儿，有意识的无意识的，自愿的非自愿的，反正就要找点事折腾人，不把人折腾到想骂娘绝不善罢甘休。

阿山就是受害者，唯一的受害者。

他眯了眯眼，颇为躁郁地挤兑小狐仙，“你更年期吧。”

啪，小狐仙抄起枕头朝阿山面门砸过去，嚷嚷：“你才更年期！个糟老头子……”

阿山最听不得小狐仙骂他是糟老头子，自己怎么说也是风流倜傥英俊潇洒的一号人物，念大学时候挥一挥衣袖就有一大票男男女女扑上来，不过他洁身自好，取次花丛懒回顾那种。如今接二连三被小狐仙说成糟老头子，阿山生生气笑了。

“我是不是糟老头子你昨晚还不清楚啊？”

小狐仙一哽，冲阿山翻了个白眼，嘟哝什么“淫魔”“色鬼”，末了，尖瘦下巴一扬，气呼呼喊：“你穿不穿？！”

“哎呦我的祖宗啊……”阿山脑壳疼，“我好歹三十岁的中老年男性，穿这个——”他拿指尖挑着老虎造型的连体睡衣，满脸嫌弃，“穿这个像话吗？给我留点面子吧。”

小狐仙瞪圆眼睛，把睡衣抢过来在阿山身上比划，“中老年男性怎么了？谁规定中老年男性就不能穿这种睡衣了？”

“……”阿山摆了摆手，“要穿你穿，我不穿。”

“这给你买的我穿算怎么回事？！”

阿山懒得再争辩下去，一把扛起小狐仙扔去客厅沙发上，逼小狐仙老老实实坐好别打扰他工作。

向来都是小狐仙说什么阿山就做什么，哪曾想今天被严词拒绝，交往以来头一遭，小狐仙气坏了，打开阿山的手气冲冲去了客房，咣地一声摔上门再反锁，隔着门喊，朴灿烈你个糟老头子狼心狗肺！

阿山脑壳疼得直抽抽，却也明白这时候绝不能挤兑回去，否则就是火上浇油，他也隔着门冲里面喊，你早点儿睡，别等我。

咣一声巨响，小狐仙踹了脚门便再无声息。

阿山叹了口气，回书房继续画图纸。

像这样的情况最近还有很多，什么要去郊外玩速降车——老天，外面体感四十度，饶了他这个中老年男性吧，虽然最后还是去了；还有什么二半夜的想吃广式早茶——有病吧，隔着几千公里坐三四个小时的飞机就为了吃顿早点，虽然最后还是去了；以及今天心血来潮买了身老虎连体睡衣，非要阿山穿上跳钢管舞——这个真的不行；等等等等，想一出是一出，数不胜数的作精行为。

阿山时常怀疑世勋其实还有个双胞胎兄弟，不然的话，怎么解释当初清冷淡漠的男孩子转眼成了无法无天的小作精。

越想越头疼，阿山干脆放弃，打了个呵欠继续盯着电脑屏幕修改图纸。

设计所前段时间接的案子在施工上遇到麻烦——甲方爸爸临时改了主意，非要在不能加喷泉的位置加上喷泉，说什么、什么他妈的是“龙眼”，风水好，商场生意就好。阿山都暴躁了，一遍遍默念“给钱的给钱的”才得以稍稍平静。这也倒罢了，工作嘛，甲方都是爸爸嘛，能忍则忍。谁曾想家里还有个小作精天天琢磨怎么折腾他。这就没办法用精神胜利法。阿山忍无可忍，昨晚摁着小狐仙狠狠操了几次，操得小狐仙嗓子都喊哑了，手指都抬不起来，做完等不及清理就昏睡过去。这才消停。没想到今天又生龙活虎要折腾人。阿山再也忍不了，破天荒没顺了小狐仙的意，两人就这样小小的争执了一通。

天知道明天这小狐仙又要怎么折腾自己。

阿山抬头看了眼挂钟，凌晨两点了，也不知道世勋睡没睡。他蹑手蹑脚走去客房跟前，贴着门仔细听里面动静。什么动静都没有，好像根本没人睡在里面。

到底是放心不下，阿山回书房找来钥匙打开锁进去，小心翼翼绕开散落一地的杂物——他们最近刚搬来，好多东西还来不及收拾——坐去床边，轻轻拍了拍眼跟前隆起的棉花鼓包，悄声问，勋勋，睡了吗？

棉花鼓包估涌两下，小孩子耍脾气似的，甚至往另一边挪了几分。

阿山低低笑起来，哄道，还生气呢？

“……走开。”鼓包里的声音闷闷的，“少烦我。”

哎这人，怎不讲理呢？到底谁烦谁啊。

阿山耐着性子继续哄，“都说了别等我早点儿睡，怎么还没睡？”

“管我。”

“我不管你谁管你。”

哗，被子猛地被掀开，柔软发丝糊在小狐仙眼睛上，他烦躁地拂了两把，漆黑瞳仁瞪着阿山，也不言语，只用眼神表示自己好生气。

阿山假装没看见，掰着手指说：“你大学四年每次期末考复习是不是我监督你省得挂科？”

“我天生脑袋好使，是你非要监督。”

“……好，那你爸给的生活费你都拿去买新速降车，你一整个学期的开销是不是我来负责——”

“我后来也还你了！”

“……好好，那你说，你翘课三天跑去新度假村蹦极，是不是我帮你在老师那儿打掩护？”

“这个、这个不算！你后来去了不是玩得也挺开心？”

“……哎你这人，来劲是不？”

小狐仙鼓了鼓嘴巴，自知理亏便不再吭声。

阿山继续掰手指数落世勋的种种“罪行”——他数落不下去了，提起翘课那事就一肚子火——

小狐仙告诉他学校社团有野外实习课程，要出门三天，三天后，阿山接到老师电话，说是世勋整整三天没上课，宿舍也不见人，同学都不知道这人去哪儿了。阿山慌了，连忙给世勋打电话，关机，给交好的同学去电话，一样的，都说不知道去哪儿。他发了疯一般满世界找人，最后还是在好友的朋友圈发现小狐仙的踪迹——跑去蹦极了，拍了巨多照片，然后屏蔽了阿山。他气得要命，连指责好友“包庇罪”都顾不上，连夜开车去了度假村。甫一见面，阿山还没说什么，世勋就理直气壮怼他：谁让你不陪我来。这才想起近来工作忙碌，原本答应人要一起去新度假村蹦极，但迟迟无法兑现承诺。

阿山没了脾气，半晌，无奈说道，你倒是跟我说一声啊，瞒天瞒地的，我还以为、以为你……

以为我出事？世勋反问阿山。

……

小狐仙笑起来，一把抱住阿山，轻飘飘说，你怕什么啊，我死不了。

你——

走吧，世勋牵起阿山的手，笑眯眯的，一双月牙眼睛漂亮极了，我们去蹦极。

小狐仙的笑对阿山来说是咒语，他中了咒中了邪，什么责怪的话都说不出来了，乖乖被小狐仙领着登上蹦极台，再绑好安全带，两人抱得紧紧的，一同跳了下去。

耳旁有猎猎风声，隐隐夹杂世勋兴奋至极的呼喊，阿山仔细去听，隐约听见了自己的名字，他大喊着问，你说什么！小狐仙也喊，我说——你怕什么——我死不了也丢不了——

我没有——就是——

这时，刺激过头的蹦极已经结束，两人被安全绳拴着脚，头冲下在山间晃来晃去等救援船。世勋气喘吁吁的，盯着阿山一瞬不瞬，嘴巴张了张，反问，你知道我怕什么吗？

气氛突然变得微妙，阿山那颗心被看不见的手紧紧捏了一把，莫名其妙就有点儿心虚。吧唧，他亲了口小狐仙，轻声说道，你别怕。

没有任何承诺，只简简单单三个字：你别怕。阿山心想，世勋该明白他的意思，他们在一起这几年世勋该懂他的。然而怀里漂亮清瘦的男孩子困惑地眨了眨眼，正打算说什么，救援船过来了。于是话题不得不到此为止，即使回去后也没再被提起过。

阿山还在回忆这件事，世勋却悄悄拽了拽他的衣袖，“你想什么呢？”

“没，没什么……”阿山抹了把脸，冲地上那件睡衣扬了扬下巴，“我们扯平了。”

“啊？”

“你上次不听我的，这次我没听你的，我们扯平了。”

“……”

阿山掀开被子钻进去，挺无奈地说：“我求求你了祖宗，我真不会跳钢管舞。”

世勋撇撇嘴角，小白眼熟练一翻，“嘁，借口……”

“……睡觉！”

他伸手关了床头灯，习惯性拥着世勋入眠。半晌，怀里的小狐仙幽幽开了口。

“我最近……是不是特别讨嫌？”

“你还知道。”

“……谁让你那么忙，我忙的时候你闲，我闲了你忙，什么事儿啊……”

这话不假，小狐仙前阵子为考研和论文忙到焦头烂额，阿山这边正好完成上个项目，天天闲得蛋疼，如今他俩反过来，小狐仙闲得蛋疼，阿山却忙得要死。就是啊，什么事儿啊……

阿山咬了口世勋鼻尖，“等我忙完我带你去跳伞。”

“得了吧，你忙完我就开学了。”

“……”

“对了，下周末一定抽出时间，不能再改了，不然我爸那边没法安排。”

原定上周末的乔迁宴因为阿山工作忙碌一再改时间，上周改到这周，这周又改到下周。虽然爸爸没说什么，但世勋心里到底过意不去，怕耽误爸爸工作。

“好，不改了。”

阿山温柔地顺着小狐仙的头毛，“睡吧，很晚了。”

可小狐仙还眨巴着亮晶晶的眸子，黑暗中，真像只狐狸那样盯着阿山。

“看我干嘛？”

小狐仙咂咂嘴，没说什么，猛地翻身跨坐在阿山身上，弯下腰，吧唧舔了口人嘴唇。

阿山：？？？

“睡觉。”

？？？撩完就跑？想得美！

阿山翻身压在世勋身上，仗着体型高大结实，真就像坐山似的压着人一动不动，又色情地直直舔过小狐仙后颈，低声说道：“干嘛啊你，撩完就跑？”

世勋霎时红了耳朵，脑袋埋进枕头一声不吭，却小幅度翘起屁股蹭了蹭阿山的裤裆。

小狐仙难得主动一次，阿山自是不会放过。他捏了把身下又翘又圆的屁股，觉得不过瘾，干脆扒了内裤摸。

“骚货……”

“糟老头子……”

阿山不气反笑，哼哼两声，指尖直接顶开后穴顶了进去，娴熟地抠弄起来。不消片刻，小狐仙就被他的手指操得哼哼唧唧，穴里开始流水，眼眶也湿了。阿山抽出手指换上粗大的性器官蹭着湿软穴口，小狐仙不自觉翘起屁股配合身后男人的撩拨，又回头软趴趴看了眼阿山，奶唧唧喊，阿山哥哥……

操……

鸡巴硬得发疼，阿山咬着世勋肩胛骨就干进后穴，穴里湿滑嫩肉立刻涌过来咬住那根东西，紧紧吸着，阿山爽得直喘粗气，直起腰再捞起小狐仙的细腰，一下一下操干起这个淫乱的穴。

双人床被他们搞得嘎吱作响，时不时还有世勋黏糊糊的呻吟声，又是喊男人哥哥，又说别再往里顶了，肚子都要被顶破了。男人哪里顾得上这些没用的求饶，他被身下的狐仙诱惑，精虫上脑红了眼睛，将人翻过来抱在怀里，故意放缓抽插速度操穴，折磨得小狐仙浑身发红，后面穴眼儿湿成了水帘洞，卧室里除了呻吟声就是咕啾咕啾的水声。

阿山痴迷地望着世勋，望着怀里的小狐仙被他操得意识迷离，汗水濡湿眼前巴掌大的小脸，整个人看上去性感至极。

“勋勋……”

男人的低音炮堪比春药，小狐仙呜咽一声，穴眼儿猛地收紧，精水悉数射在男人小腹上。

他的小狐仙被他调教的这么快就高潮射精，阿山承认，自己满足的要命。他想起几年前在山里那段日子，那个还惦记女老师的世勋也是这样，被他操得只能用后面高潮，哪怕是让他舔都射不出来，除非用他那根鸡巴狠狠干上一会儿，干得穴眼儿外翻红肿，然后加上几句荤话，小狐仙才会在他身下或者怀里痛快高潮。

这样多好，不是吗？这样就意味着小狐仙离不开他了，哪里都去不了，心里谁都装不下。

脑海里莫名浮现那天在停车场外面看到的身影，阿山低低冷笑一声，抱着世勋又快又狠干了几十下才射进穴眼儿深处。

末了，小狐仙撅着屁股让阿山清理后穴，男人粗长的手指熟练抠挖内里，明面是把精液挖出来，实则打算勾引小狐仙再让他干一次，可小狐仙似乎真的困了，清理一半就睡过去，阿山无奈，潦草擦干净小狐仙的屁股就抱着人一起入眠。

临睡前，他自言自语般说，世勋，其实我很怕。

到底是用下作手段拐来的，于是难免心虚，难免被藏在桌下的定时炸弹害得担惊受怕。

转眼就是周末乔迁宴。

乔迁宴前一天阿山回了趟本家，进门前，左思右想半天都没决定下来要不要跟爸妈说一声，他自己是没什么，也早想让父母见见世勋，可一直没跟世勋商量过，这么唐突会不会不太好？何况这次世勋的父亲也来……

但是他们都处了四年了，也该是时候正式跟两家父母交代一声。

唉，烦死。

阿山抓了抓头发，勉强挤出一个笑脸拧开大门门锁。

“我回来了——”

才挤出来的笑脸因为看到客厅里的两个人而凝滞。

“灿烈哥哥！”

“……小薰？”

几年不见，他那个远房表妹似乎成熟了一些——不，仅限于五官成熟，面上笑意还跟以前一样，藏不住的恶劣。

阿山心里咯噔一声，淡淡点了头算是回应，而后直勾勾盯着另一个女人。

“介绍一下，这是我——我朋友。”小薰笑眯眯地在阿山和那个女人之间比划，“这是我表哥。”

那个女人主动伸出手向阿山问好，“你好。”

“你好……”

该归功于什么？敏感的情敌雷达吗？阿山的脸色不算太好。

小薰揶揄道：“你那什么表情，不欢迎我？”

“没……我爸妈呢？”

“表姑和表姑父下楼买菜去了。”

阿山的眼睛状似无意瞟着那个女人，嘴巴却对表妹说道：“什么时候回来的？”

“前阵子。”

“什么时候走？”

小薰挑了挑眉毛，皮笑肉不笑，“我才回来你就轰我走？”

“……回来干嘛？”

“玩儿。”

玩儿？玩儿什么？玩儿火上浇油？

不知怎么，明明是自己家阿山却没心情待下去，一边穿鞋一边说下楼去接爸妈，小薰倚着墙壁似笑非笑说：“那劳烦灿烈哥哥买蛋糕回来。”

阿山心里又是咯噔一声，没控制好表情，颇不快地问：“要吃什么。”

“巧克力，布朗尼。”

不过是普通到极点的蛋糕种类，却害阿山失去安全感，慌乱无措霎时跑遍全身，同时失去一个三十岁男人该有的自控能力，想都没想就拒绝小薰，理由很幼稚——没钱，不带。

小薰也不生气，笑得特别无辜，压低声音挑衅阿山，“你怕什么？嗯？”

“……”

“四年了，你也该玩够了，是时候把人还回来了。”

简单几句话彻底激怒阿山，他眯了眯眼睛，攥紧垂在身侧的双手，正要发作，外面电梯“叮”地响了一声。

“门口站着做什么，”爸妈回来了，“灿烈，请人进去坐啊。”

“嗯……”

表妹精致漂亮的脸蛋上似乎浮现胜利者的笑容，看得阿山躁郁极了，他下意识瞟了眼不远处站着的那个女人，对方仍是那样，始终保持礼貌性微笑。然而在阿山看来，或者说，被嫉妒操控，他总觉得礼貌性微笑不是微笑，总觉得微笑之下藏了些别的什么——

时间到了，我借你的你该还给我了，你以为他真的是你的吗？蠢货，拐来的就是拐来的，永远名不正言不顺。

“哎，发什么愣呢？”

世勋推了把阿山，后者猛地回过神，慌乱间，厨刀划破手指。

“想什么呢，这么不小心。”

世勋一边嘟哝一边翻出药箱替阿山包扎伤口。幸好口子浅，只划破一层皮肉，一张创口贴就能解决。倏地，阿山转动手腕握住世勋的手，也不说话，就那么直勾勾看着小狐仙。

“你今天怎么了？”世勋一脸莫名其妙，“不就是我爸不来了吗，不高兴了？”

“没……”

阿山转回身继续处理食材，然而世勋以为他真的生气了，凑过去讨好地亲了口男人脸颊。

“你别生气了，台风又不是我爸让来的。”

原本三伏天才来的台风提前了，好死不死提前到乔迁宴这几天，机场关闭，爸爸乘坐的航班被迫停飞。那要不推迟到台风过后吧，可爸爸那边开始忙工作了，再见面不知道要等到何时。世勋怎么想都不痛快，好容易把时间凑到一起，却被该死的天气耽搁。他恨恨捏着手机想发火，但这又不是爸爸的错，转头要折腾阿山吧，见男人最近被工作折磨到眼底都有了乌青，便不忍心作妖，憋着一肚子火打了一整天游戏才缓过劲儿。

“外交官的工作也是真的忙，”世勋继续解释道，“何况我爸也让我跟你道歉来着，还说等他回来请我和你吃饭，”他跟小狗似的轻轻拱了拱阿山手臂，“别不高兴了，啊？”

小狐仙来回解释了一通，阿山不仅没听进去反而觉得烦闷，连带回话语气都不耐烦，“都说了我没有！”

“你发什么火啊！”

阿山躲开世勋探究的眼神，随便扯了个借口，“……手疼。”

“莫名其妙……”

但好在借口管用了，小狐仙不再和他计较，抄起旁边放着的桃子叼在嘴里去客厅看电视。

听着脚步声远去，阿山放下厨刀回身张望沙发上坐着的人，他的小狐仙坐没坐相，两条长腿搭在茶几上，赤裸双脚晃来晃去，遥控器也被按得噼噼啪啪响。

有非常不着边际的念头浮现于阿山脑海——如果眼前一切是节目回看该有多好，想暂停就暂停，想快进就快进，想后退那就后退回四年甚至五六年前，赶在那个女人之前认识世勋。

但假象终归是假象，三十岁的年龄让阿山非常清楚逃避可耻并且无用，他叹了口气，继续处理晚饭食材。然而不安始终盘亘于心底，是不知何时再来的台风，将他折磨得狼狈不堪。

自己怎么变成这样了？从前的淡漠自负、潇洒做派去哪儿了？怎变得如此怯懦胆小，因为那个女人的突然出现而终日惶惶不安。

这是不对的，自己不该是这样，该告诉他的小狐仙，虽然当初用了下作手段，但本意不过是为了得到你，你看，我们在一起四五年，你也明白我把你当什么似的疼，捧在手里怕摔了含在嘴里怕化了，我都这样了怎么会伤害你呢？我不会的。

所以，你哪儿都别去，哪儿都不能去。

怀揣着组织好的一番言辞，阿山放下厨刀去了客厅，关了电视机郑重其事坐在世勋对面。

“怎么了？”小狐仙不明所以。

阿山抿了抿嘴角，问：“你怕我吗？”

“啊？”

“怕我吗，勋勋？”

“怎么突然问这个——”

叮咚，门铃声打断话语，世勋一边嘀咕这会儿谁能来，一边起身去玄关开门。

脑海里猛地闪过什么念头，阿山一激灵，快步赶在世勋前贴着猫眼往外瞧，他仗着自己身形高大，将世勋挡在身后挡得严严实实。

“开门。”

明明是那样漂亮的一张脸蛋，在阿山眼里却扭曲了，伸出手跟他索要他“借”走好几年的人。

阿山摒了呼吸，攥紧门把手迟迟不应声。

“谁啊？”世勋在后面问道。

“没谁，敲错了——”

“灿烈哥哥！”小薰笑开来，把身后的女人往前推了一步，隔着门喊：“灿烈哥哥，我知道你在家，我带人来做客了，你不开门吗？你怕什么啊！”

咚一声闷响，吃了一半的水蜜桃掉在地上，咕噜噜滚远了，留下一道黏腻且难看的痕迹。

阿山惨白着脸慢慢回头，他的小狐仙僵在原地，面上血色尽失，比纸还白。他试探性唤道：“勋勋——”

“世勋啊，你也在吧？快让你的阿山哥哥开门，是我，吴诗薰，我和老师回来了……

“你不想见她吗？

“她好像很想见你。

“你毕业典礼那天她还偷偷跑去看你呢。

“你怕什么，快开门啊……”

你知道梦魇这种东西吗？我知道，我甚至比你清楚几百倍，这几年我过得太好了，浑然忘了，忘得一干二净，忘了自己是被“借”出去的人，现在时间到了，该“归还”了。


End file.
